L'Amour n'a pas d'âge
by Daneesha
Summary: Quand un adolescent de 15ans s'éprend farouchement du fils de ses voisins d'en face. Attention YAOI avec Tom K. et Dreux F. Lemon : fin partie 4 et début partie5 Lecteurs avertis...
1. Un début à tout

**/!\ Mini Fiction YAOI /!\**

**Rating : **K+ ( Parce qu'amour entre garçons )

**Persos :** Ici sont mit en scène le guitariste de Tokio Hotel, Tom Kaulitz et un rappeur américain Dreux Frederic (prions pour que jamais ils ne voient les choses que je les ai fait faire...). Eux s'appartiennent à eux même hein, et l'histoire elle en revanche à de moi.

_Après je dis pas que si ils se rencontrent un jour ils seront pas, disons... aussi "proches" si ils en ont envie mais là je leur emprunte juste leur apparence^^._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'Amour n'a pas d'âge.**

_Partie 1:_ Un début à tout.

Tom est un adolescent de 15ans. Il est blond aux yeux d'un brun assez clair, tout comme ses mèches blondes et or qui retombent sur ses épaules. Il est entré au lycée cette année et sa seconde commence plutôt bien. Il faut dire qu'il est un élève assez appliqué.

Dans son quartier, la maison juste en face de la sienne, une famille s'est installée. Il semblerait que le fils unique de cette famille ait attiré la sympathie du blond, même si la réciproque n'est pas valable. De mère afro-américaine et de père d'origine germanique, il fait un beau mélange. Tout en lui plait au blond, ses cheveux sombres qu'il tire en queue de cheval imparfaite. Son visage enfantin où se dessinent sur ses joues de jolies fossettes lorsqu'il sourit. Et ces yeux bruns! … Cependant, ce nouvel habitant passe son temps a envoyer Tom paitre. Mais il ne se décourage pas si facilement.

Alors qu'il descend de sa voiture Tom le prend d'assaut. Le jeune soupire et répond à son bonjour.

Tom - Tu fais quoi cet aprèm, Dreux.

Dreux - Pourquoi?

Tom - Ben, je me disais que je pourrais rester avec toi.

Dreux - Tss, non. Même pas en rêve gamin.

Tom - Mais pourquoi? Tu veux jamais.

Dreux - Parce que j'aime pas les gosses. De ce fait tu me tape légèrement sur le système.

Tom - Mais je suis PAS un gosse.

Dreux - A peine.

Tom - Bah t'as quoi, 5 ou 6 ans en plus que moi. Ça fait de toi un fossile ?

Dreux - Tu vois, c'Est-ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre. On s'entendra pas. Et si je m'énerve contre toi tu vas finir par pleurer alors … va jouer avec tes copains.

Il laisse l'adolescent debout là et entre ses clefs dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte. Puis il se tourne vers lui et ajoute avec un léger sourire.

Dreux - Ou mieux, trouve toi une copine.

Tom - Ca c'était pas drôle! C'était même nul.

Le métis lui sourit et rentre chez lui. Non Dreux n'a pas une très grande affinité avec les gens d'un âge compris entre 20ans et 1mois. Pour lui quand c'est bébé ça braille, quand c'est petit ça saoule et à l'adolescence c'est prise de tête. En plus d'un côté légèrement asocial, on comprendra qu'il n'est pas beaucoup d'amis. Ses parents l'on pourtant poussé à rencontrer des gens, autant des amis que des petites amis, mais il les a, volontairement, tous fait fuir. Il a pourtant une copine, Evy. Il faut dire que celle-ci a tellement insisté auprès du nouveau à son arrivée qu'il a fini par céder. Elle a, comme lui, 21ans et est rousse aux yeux bleu. Une très jolie et gentille fille. Seulement comme tout le reste elle tape son petit ami sur les nerfs assez fréquemment.

Tom rentre chez lui et monte dans sa chambre en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il s'assoit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle donne en plein sur la maison de ses voisins et laisse une vue aisée sur la chambre de Dreux. Il balance son sac et ses chaussures dans la pièce et sort son téléphone de sa poche. Apparemment, un appel. Le blond l'observe assez souvent, comme à chaque fois Dreux s'en rend compte mais ne dit rien. En fait il s'en fout un peu.

_Du côté de Dreux._

Dreux - Non mais Evy … attends tu me laisse placer un mot s'il te plait? Oui donc je disais que j'aimerais bien, venir chez toi mais tu vois je bosse ce jour là… mais non je cherche pas d'excuses… Vendredi soir?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur le joli minois de sa mère. Elle s'excuse de le déranger et lui fait part de ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer.

Lin - Vendredi soir on est invités à manger chez les voisins mon chéri.

Dreux - Ok.

Elle referme la porte et Dreux se tourne vers la fenêtre où se trouve Tom.

Dreux - C'est dommage vendredi soir je dine chez mes voisins.

Un peu lassée Evy acquiesce et raccroche. Dreux fixe Tom qui lui lance un sourire avant de disparaitre. Il le remercie intérieurement de lui avoir évité un massacre total, il était à court d'excuses bidons. Ça lui suffit de la voir tous les jours au bahut, si en plus il doit la supporter hors des cours…

* * *

Voilà, ça c'est le début de l'histoire.

Je sais, je sais, ici on voit pas trop comment pourrait y avoir une histoire amour, réciproque, entre les deux. Mais ça va venir, petit à petit.

Suite =


	2. Un peu forcer le destin

**Rating :** K+

* * *

_Partie 2 : _Un peu forcer le destin.

Le soir tant attendu arrive. Les parents, Lin et Robert arrivent accompagnés de leur fils. Après les embrassades générales Dreux tend la bouteille de vin à Tom qui va la ranger et revient tout sourire.

Tom - Tu veux voir ma chambre?

Dreux - Je m'en fiche un peu tu vois.

Son père lui lance un regard de tueur alors il se voit obligé d'accepter, en lâchant tout de même un soupire.

Dreux - Si tu veux.

Le blond l'attrape par le poignet mais il se défait de sa prise. En arrivant dans sa chambre Tom se tourne vers lui.

Tom - T'es vraiment très désagréable.

Dreux - Ah t'as remarqué? Mais c'est surtout quand on me gonfle en fait.

Tom - Pourtant moi je suis gentil avec toi.

Dreux - T'appel ça de la gentillesse? Enfin bref. Bon alors c'est ta chambre. Tu sais que toutes les maisons sont faites pareil ici et que donc ta chambre est un peu faite comme la mienne.

Tom - Tu m'inviterais dans la tienne?

Dreux rigole et lui sourit gentiment avant de secouer la tête.

Dreux - Non.

Tom - Ben pourquoi?

Dreux - Je sais pas, je dirais au pif… parce que j'en ai pas envie.

Tom - C'est bien. En plus d'être désagréable t'es méchant.

Dreux - Attends, rappel moi, t'as quel âge déjà? Tu t'entends parler, je suis « méchant » c'est bon pour les gamins de 3ans de dire ça.

Dreux avait raison, faire sa mauvaise tête blesse Tom. On pourrait croire qu'il déteste les enfants mais en fait non. C'est juste qu'il a pas mal de cousins et cousines plus jeunes que lui qui lui pompent l'air à chaque minutes qu'ils passent ensemble. Il a donc prit l'habitude d'être comme ça pour les dégoûter de sa présence. Il décide de prendre sur lui, du moins il fait un effort dans ce sens, avec Tom. Il s'assoit sur le lit et réengage la conversation.

Dreux - C'est bien qu'on soit invités ce soir.

Tom - Mh, en fait j'ai un peu forcé la main à mes parents. Je veux dire, c'était pas leur idée. Mais vu que tu voulais pas passer de temps avec moi…

Dreux - Je me demande si ce serait pas de l'obsession là.

Tom - Non! Ou alors … juste un peu.

Dreux - Je te jure que si je décèle la moindre once de psychopathie chez toi je te fait ta fête.

Tom rigole et lui demande.

Tom - Comment tu pourrais?

Dreux - Je saurais t'inquiète pas.

Le métis est inscrit en médecine en vue de devenir psychiatre. Et même si il n'en n'est qu'à sa deuxième année il est passionné par les ouvrages qui traitent des déviances en tout genre. Il se relève, voulant descendre près de leur parents mais Tom, qui ne veut pas qu'il sorte, se place devant lui. Ils se heurtent. Le choque renverse la boisson du blond sur le t-shirt de Dreux. Tom anticipe son étripage alors il s'excuse.

Tom - Pardon, pardon, pardon je suis désolé.

Dreux - J'ai juste envie de t'étrangler de mes mains nues.

Tom - Après c'est toi qui parles de psychopathe!

Dreux - Non mais ça va. C'est pas grave.

Tom - Tu vas pas rester tâché toute la soirée. Je te passe un de mes t-shirt?

Vu sa façon de s'habiller, même si il fait une voir deux tailles en plus que lui, un de ses t-shirts lui ira. Dreux sourit en hochant la tête. C'est un fait, les attentions du blond sont touchantes.

Tom - T'en veut un de quelle couleur, jaune, bleu, rouge, violet…

Dreux - Noir. Parce que parti comme t'es je sens que tu me réserve encore pas mal de gaffes.

Tom - Ben je suis un peu maladroit. Je sais.

Dreux - Un peu, tu dis…

Il vire son t-shirt et attrape le second. Tom aurait pu détourner le regard, mais il n'en a pas vraiment envie puis faire semblant ne lui ressemble pas. Dreux a un énorme tatouage ressortant sur la peau mate de son dos, un oiseau. Tom s'approche et pose la main contre les traits d'encre.

Tom - C'est quoi comme bestiole ça?

Dreux - Une colombe. Tu sais, c'est comme un pigeon sauf que c'est tout blanc!

Tom - Ca va je suis pas débile!

Dreux - Je te charrie. Ôte ta main, la récrée est finie.

Il termine d'enfiler le t-shirt. Tom affiche un air presque béat. Pour la première fois et ce depuis plusieurs mois, Dreux ne l'a pas envoyé chier. Il l'a même laissé le toucher.

Dreux - Fais gaffe, t'es pas loin de l'attitude du psychopathe là.

Tom - Bah d'abord c'est pas vrai.

Dreux - Bon viens, on descend.

Tout en sortant de la chambre Tom continue de poser des questions.

Tom - Pourquoi Est-ce que tu refuse de rester avec moi?

Dreux - Au risque de me répéter j'en ai peut être simplement pas envie.

Tom - Mais c'est méchant de dire ça.

Dreux - Bon tu recommence pas avec ça. Va me chercher à boire tien.

Tom - Que si je veux.

Dreux plonge ses mains dans ses poches et le fixe.

Tom - Bon je veux bien, mais alors tu me fais un bisou sur la joue.

Dreux - Je vais me servir moi-même, finalement.

Lâche-t-il avant de laisser Tom planté là. Le reste de la soirée se passe bien. Dreux reste scotché aux autres adultes pour éviter d'être seul avec Tom. Le blond comprend néanmoins que Dreux passera du temps avec lui à la condition que ce soit ses parents qui le lui demandent. À la fin du dîné il propose donc.

Tom - C'est bientôt les vacances de noël. Je me disais que je pourrais passer la soirée du 24 avec vous.

Dreux avale de travers et manque de s'étouffer alors que Tom lui lance un sourire amical. Sa mère lui tape doucement dans le dos et poursuit le sujet.

Lin - Ce serait bien oui. T'en pense quoi Dreux? Tu n'as toujours rien de prévu, je me trompe?

Dreux - Il en est hors de qu…

Tom - Mes parents travaillent tous les deux ce soir là.

Mary _(mère de Tom)_- Oui ce serait bien que Tom ne reste pas tout seul.

Hans _(père de Tom)_- Si tu veux on te payera pour le garder.

Robert - Mais non voyons, Tom est le bienvenu chez nous. Hein Bubble?

Il lui claque le dos, l'invitant a esquisser un sourire, ne serait-ce même forcé. Dreux se dit qu'en fin de compte. Passer la soirée avec Evy n'aurait pas été si bête que ça.

* * *

Suite =


	3. Laisser le charme agir

**Rating :** K+ / T

* * *

_Partie 3: _Laissons le charme agir.

Dreux, en sortant des cours, a dû passer une partie de l'après midi avec sa petite amie. Il rentre enfin chez lui. Pour ne rien changer à ses habitudes lorsqu'il se gare et descend de sa voiture le blondinet arrive en courant.

Tom - Dreux!

Le métissé se tourne vers lui légèrement agacé.

Dreux - Quoi?

Tom - T'as du temps pour…

Dreux - Non!

Tom - Je voudrais que tu m'aide à faire mes devoirs.

Dreux - Non.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et la mère de Dreux sort. Elle sourit gentiment à Tom et le salut.

Lin - Alors Tom comment vas-tu?

Tom - Bien. J'aimerais que Dreux m'aide avec mes devoirs de math. Mais il n'a pas le temps.

Dreux - J'ai dis que…

Lin - Comment ça, « pas le temps » ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais d'autre à part t'affaler sur ton lit une fois rentré?

Dreux - Ben je vais sur MSN.

Tom - T'as MSN, tu me donneras ton adresse, dis?

Dreux - Non!

Lin - Dreux! Tu lui donnera ton adresse et en prime tu vas aller l'aider pour ses exercices.

Dreux - Mais maman…

Lin - Autant que ce qu'il y a là dedans te serve à aider les autres.

Lui dit-elle en lui tapant gentiment contre la tête. Puis elle se dirige vers le garage et monte dans sa voiture avant de s'en aller. Dreux lance un regard quasi agressif à Tom qui hausse les épaules en souriant. Le métis lui tourne le dos mais Tom le retient.

Tom - Ta mère elle a dit que tu devais m'aider.

Dreux - Oui, j'ai entendu. Je peux quand même aller me changer. Non?

Tom - Oui, cool. Je viens avec toi.

Dit-il en lui emboitant le pas. Dreux le repousse avec son bras.

Dreux - Ho, tu permets. Rentre chez toi je viens te rejoindre dans 10minutes.

Tom - Je pourrais te regarder te changer de ma chambre tu sais. Alors…

Dreux - Tu sais quoi?

Il met son visage à hauteur du sien et continue en souriant.

Dreux - Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. File, j'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard Dreux est assit dans la chambre de Tom. Et après lui avoir donné son adresse sous la contrainte ils se posent sur les exercices. Bien qu'il soit bon en mathématiques ce n'est pas du tout sa matière favorite.

Dreux - Bon alors tu… c'est quoi ça?

Demande-t-il en tirant une feuille qui dépasse du cahier du blond. Réalisant ce que c'est, Tom prend de suite un air innocent. Dreux se recule, pas jovial pour un sous et lui hurle.

Dreux - Pourquoi quelqu'un qui se tape 19 et demi à un devoir aurait besoin d'aide?

Tom - Bah … parce que j'ai pas eu 20

Dreux - Avec l'écriture pourrie que tu te traine aucun prof te mettra 20. Puis c'est bidon, comme excuse.

Tom - Mais quoi que je fasse tu refuses de passer du temps avec moi.

Dreux - Et tu te demande encore pourquoi? Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Tom - Il est précieux c'est ça. Franchement t'es pire qu'un no life.

Dreux - Oui ben « franchement » tu me les brise.

Il se lève et quitte la chambre, puis la demeure. Tom reste assit là, il fini par rigoler de son attitude. Oui, il y a été un peu fort sur ce coup là. Mais bon il n'a menti qu'à moitié. Après avoir bouclé ses exos, il ajoute le cher Dreux à ses contacts. Puis, ayant marre d'attendre sans rien faire, il sort et se dirige vers la porte de ses voisins. Lorsqu'il sonne, il attend quelques secondes et Dreux vient lui ouvrir. Il prend un air lassé et le laisse entrer. Mine de rien, c'est la première fois qu'il met les pieds chez lui.

Dreux - Tu veux quoi?

Tom - M'excuser. C'était puéril d'agir comme ça.

Dreux - Ok. T'es tout seul chez toi?

Tom - Oui, ça arrive souvent.

Dreux - T'as faim? Je vais manger tu peux rester si tu veux.

Tom - D'accord.

Le blond ne se demande pas pourquoi cet élan de sympathie, il se contente juste d'en profiter. Il s'assoit à table et Dreux lui porte une assiette de pâtes et des couverts puis se pose en face de lui. Tom le regarde manger avant de s'y atteler lui aussi. Puis au bon milieu Dreux lui demande.

Dreux - Sérieusement, t'as déjà pensé à te trouver une meuf?

Tom - M'intéresse pas.

Dreux - Pourquoi?

Tom - Parce que les filles en général, ça m'intéresse pas.

Dreux - Et alors quoi, tu préfères les mecs?

Lance-t-il en souriant légèrement. Son sourire retombe rapidement quand il comprend. Tom triture son assiette soudain très passionné par son contenu.

Dreux - Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

Tom - Pour que tu m'adresse plus du tout la parole? Déjà que tu me supporte à peine.

Dreux - Ben là tu bouffes bien avec moi.

Tom - Par je ne sais quel miracle.

Dreux - Oui et un miracle qui ne se reproduira pas de si tôt. Pas pour les raisons que tu penses. Tu sais je, j'ai fais des efforts mais à moins que tu ne garde le silence à chaque fois qu'on se voit je ne pourrais pas te supporter. C'est pas contre toi, t'es gentil et tout mais tu deviens vite saoulant.

Tom - Comme toutes les personnes que tu croises. Tu te donne juste pas la peine de connaitre les autres. Et tu sais quoi, finalement tu vaux peut être pas la peine que les autres s'intéressent à toi. T'es qu'un pauvre débile.

Dreux - To…

Dreux soupire. Tom claque la porte et rentre chez lui, il n'a que ça a faire de toutes façon. Il pense sincèrement que Dreux a compris qu'il était profondément attiré par lui. Et que c'est la raison principale pour laquelle il le rejette. Mais même avec un minimum d'intelligence, Dreux n'a pas compris ça. Il part du fait que même si il est attiré par les garçons, Tom ne le colle pas parce qu'il lui plait. Mais juste parce c'est un enfant et qu'il est chiant.

Trois semaines plus tard et avec un effort surhumain, Tom n'a toujours pas adressé la parole à son charmant voisin. Il l'évite même. Ne lui répondant pas sur MNS, évitant de le croiser dans la rue ou feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Alors Dreux décide pour une fois de pousser le premier pas, il a demandé à Mary l'heure à laquelle Tom fini les cours et l'a informé qu'il comptait aller le chercher. Ce fut sans problème pour cette mère qui sait que son fils, ayant un faible très prononcé pour Dreux, sera heureux de rentrer avec lui. De plus c'est le dernier jour de cours, annonçant fièrement les vacances de noël.

Le métis arrive devant l'établissement du jeune blond. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes les élèves commencent à sortir. Il aperçoit enfin Tom qui, sortant à pas nonchalant, tombe en souriant largement dans les bras d'un brun, un chouillat plus grand que lui en taille. Ils se font un bref baiser sur les lèvres et discutent ensuite, passionnés l'un part l'autre. Le métis, un peu agacé d'assister à cette scène, est mitigé entre l'envie s'en aller et d'aller rejoindre Tom. Il décide finalement d'aller à la rencontre du blond et de son ami. Tom semble un moment halluciner en le voyant puis lui demande.

Tom - Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là?

Dreux - Je suis venu te chercher. Je voudrais, te parler un moment.

Tom - Ben, vas y.

Dreux - Non en fait, juste, nous deux.

Tom - Tu sais, c'est…

Brun - Non mais c'est pas grave. En plus je vais être à la bourre si je traine, à plus tard.

Il lui dépose un smack sur la joue et entre dans l'établissement alors que tout le monde en sort. Tom lève le visage vers Dreux et lui demande.

Tom - Bon, tu veux me dire quoi?

Dreux - Viens, je te ramène.

Tom - Et si j'ai pas envie de monter avec toi.

Dreux - Ben tu vas faire un effort violent dans ce sens. J'ai dis à ta mère que je passais te chercher donc je te ramène.

Tom soupire et acquiesce. Après tout, Dreux est peut être venu s'excuser. Alors il traverse la rue, suivit du métissé, et monte en voiture. Le blond balance son sac à l'arrière et se tourne vers Dreux.

Tom - Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi?

Dreux - T'es si pressé que ça de l'entendre?

Tom - Eh, oui. Parce que t'agis vraiment comme un débile profond. Quelqu'un qui pense jamais qu'à sa gueule et franchement ça c'est un truc que…

Dreux - Ok, c'est bon je suis désolé.

Tom le fixe un moment avant de s'assoir normalement dans son siège. Il croise les bras et fixe un point imaginaire loin devant lui.

Tom - Désolé de quoi?

Dreux - Bon tu vas pas commencer.

Tom - Oui et je compte pas m'arrêter! Tu me dis que tu t'excuse. C'est bien joli et facile tout ça mais tu gardes cette même attitude. Alors ok, j'ai que 15ans, ok t'en a 21. Et ok je suis encore un « bébé » et toi t'es un adulte mais si tu penses que je vais fermer ma gueule juste parce que tu t'énerve quand je l'ouvre tu crois encore au père noël. Ce qui, à ton âge et vu ce que tu prônes serait navrant.

L'air boudeur du blond le fait sourire. Tom soupire et ouvre la portière mais Dreux le retient par le t-shirt. Il le tire de nouveau dans l'habitacle.

Dreux - Tu te sens bien?

Devant le mutisme soudain de Tom il abdique.

Dreux - Ok. Je vais t'emmener manger une glace. Ça fera peut être chuter ta température.

Les joues du blond se teintent soudain de rose. Dreux lui demande de s'attacher et il obéit sans un mot. Le trajet se passe dans le silence le plus complet. Seul l'autoradio donne de la voix dans la voiture. Tom regarde défiler le paysage, se prenant parfois brièvement d'admiration devant l'air posé du métis. Il le trouve beau, plus que beau même magnifique. Mais sa beauté n'a d'égal que son sale caractère.

Ils arrivent au magasin de glace, Dreux laisse passer Tom devant lui et lui demande.

Dreux - Tu veux quoi?

Tom - De la glace en pot! Chocolat-vanille.

Le blond fixe Dreux, qui sort son porte-monnaie, en se disant dans son fort intérieur que c'est le mélange qu'il voudrait faire avec lui.

Tom - Et toi tu prend rien?

Dreux - Non.

Tom - Bah pourquoi?

Dreux - Parce que j'en ai pas envie.

Tom - Tes vielles habitudes te lâchent pas. T'as jamais envie de rien.

Pour repartir sur de bonnes bases Dreux cède.

Dreux - Ok, alors commande moi quelque chose.

Tom - Mh, un milkshake… à la vanille.

En disant ça l'esprit de Tom divague encore. Ça lui arrive souvent mais après tout, quel ado ne pense pas sexe en toute situation? L'important est de savoir se contrôler et lui, ne laisse jamais rien paraitre. Avec les desserts ils se posent à une table. Puis après de longues minutes de silence Tom ose.

Tom - C'est très gênant ce que t'es entrain de faire.

Dreux - Quoi je te regarde. Attend toi tu passes tout ton temps à me matter par la fenêtre de ma chambre et ça te gêne que je te regarde?

Tom - Oui bon, j'aime pas qu'on me fixe comme ça sens rien dire. Ça veut dire que tu pense, que tu penses quelque chose à mon sujet.

Dreux - C'est pas faux. En fait, je … je me demandais qui était le garçon avec qui tu étais à la sortie du lycée.

Tom - Ah. Ben c'est Bill. C'est vrai que je t'en ai pas encore parlé.

Dreux - Non. C'est ton petit ami?

Le blond explose de rire et secoue négativement la tête.

Tom - Non c'est mon frère!

Dreux - Ton frère? Quelqu'un de normal embrasse son frère sur la bouche?

Tom - Bah quelqu'un de normal je sais pas. Mais moi oui. On est jumeaux. Puis à cause de son comportement plus que déviant nos parents ont décidés de l'inscrire dans une école privée. Il vit dans la ville voisine chez la sœur de notre père.

Dreux - J'ai été à un collège privé et pour soigner la débauche c'est pas le must … au contraire.

Tom - Nan mais là où il est même pour éternuer faut en avoir l'autorisation. Mais il va revenir chez nous. Mais je peux déjà dire que vous n'allez pas du tout vous entendre. Il est encore plus chieur que moi.

Dreux, étonné demande.

Dreux - Non attends, c'est possible ça?

Avant de sourire gentiment au blond.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vient bien petit à petit, hein ? ^^

Suite =


	4. Ajouter la magie de noël

**Rating :** M ( Scène **_très_** explicite )

* * *

_Partie 4 :_ La veille de noël.

Le jour tant attendu par Tom arrive. Le 24 décembre. Sa relation avec Dreux s'est améliorée même si le métissé rechute de temps en temps. Ils sont en ce moment dans sa chambre, à parler de choses de mecs.

Dreux - T'es jamais sorti avec personne?

Tom - Si mais jamais très longtemps. Ils en voulaient tous qu'à mon cul.

Dreux rigole en se lâchant comme une masse sur son lit.

Tom - Et toi, t'es sorti avec beaucoup de filles?

Dreux - J'évite de « sortir » avec des filles. Mais j'en ai connu un certain nombre ouais.

Tom - Je suis sûr que c'est parce que personne ne supporte ton caractère de chacal.

Dreux - Y a peut être un peu de ça.

Tom - T'as pas peur que ton attitude envers les autres te pousse à finir ta vie seul?

Dreux - Non, les gens qui tiennent vraiment à moi me supportent. Ou je fais des efforts.

Tom - Pourtant moi tu m'envois encore chier. Je compte pas pour toi?

Dreux - Tu devrais ?

Tom - Oui, même un peu. Enfin, j'aimerais bien.

Dreux - Ok. Viens faire un câlin.

Tom - Tu te fous de moi?

Dreux - Nan. Autant prendre de bonnes résolutions dès maintenant. Je vais être moins vache avec toi … je vais essayer. Je t'aime bien. Viens.

Tom sourit et se précipite vers Dreux. Il lâche son sac et lui saute carrément dessus. Dreux le réceptionne comme il peut, il faut dire que Tom ne pèse pas bien lourd. Mais est très maladroit. En voulant se positionner au dessus de lui à cheval…

Dreux - Attends, doucement… Tom ton genou!

Tom - Pardon.

Dreux - Putain mais t'es une vraie catastrophe toi.

Tom - C'est pas comme si je t'avais émasculé ho.

Dreux - Non à peine!

Tom - Je me suis excusé, tu m'en veux ?

Dreux - Non. Mais fais gaffe. Sinon je serais plus jamais gentil avec toi. Il se pourrait que ça me coûte la vie.

Dit-il en rigolant et en attrapant la jambe du blond qu'il l'aide à poser près de son bassin. Tom, jouant momentanément les koalas, passe ses bras autour de ses épaules et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Leur nouvelle proximité lui plait beaucoup. Dreux sait se montrer câlin quand il le veut. De plus, il dégage une chaleur irrésistible. Pour rien au monde il ne s'en passerait maintenant. Mais il ne sait toujours pas comment lui avouer ce qu'il ressent. Dreux se relève en tenant bien Tom pour qu'il ne tombe pas et le repose sur le sol.

Dreux - Je reviens, je vais te chercher des couvertures.

Tom hoche la tête et le métis quitte la pièce. L'adolescent s'agenouille sur son matelas et ouvre un des tiroirs de la table de nuit de Dreux. Si il le voyait faire il lui gueulerait probablement encore dessus. Mais il n'y a là rien de bien intéressant. Il espérait y trouver un journal intime, des photos ou même, des préservatifs… Il referme le tiroir en entendant ses pas et va se coller au mur dernière la porte. Criant un « bouh » enfantin lorsque Dreux fait son apparition dans la pièce. Le métis sursaute et le blond éclate de rire.

Dreux - Ca te fait marrer?

Il balance les couvertures sur son lit et attrape Tom qu'il porte aussi facilement qu'un tas de linge sale. Il est plié de rire, tant et si bien qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux et peine à articuler. Dreux lui passe un bras sous les cuisses et se dirige vers sa fenêtre ouverte.

Dreux - Alors monsieur le plaisantin, on vérifie que tu saches voler ou pas?

Tom - N-non! À moins que tu sois superman et que tu me sauve dans ma chute.

Dreux - Vaut mieux pas tenter alors.

Il le repose mais Tom s'accroche à lui. Alors il lui passe les bras autour de sa taille et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté en souriant. Il sait que Tom veut lui dire quelque chose, ça se voit. Mais il hésite.

Tom - Tu sais…

Dreux - Non je sais pas. Mais tu vas me dire?

Tom - Oui. En fait je… je crois que, enfin non j'en suis sûr. Je…

Au moment où il allait parler Lin entre dans la pièce. Elle affiche un énorme sourire en voyant les deux garçons dans cette position. Mary lui a parlé des sentiments de son fils à l'égard du sien. Elles ont par la suite, et ce toutes les deux, gagatisées pendant des heures en trouvant l'attitude du blond « plus que mignonne ». Elle pose le deuxième sac de Tom sur le sol.

Lin - Coucou les jeunes!

Dreux - Maman…

Lin - Oui, pardon j'ai oublié de frapper. Euh, Tom, ton frère va rester chez ses amis pendant un temps. Alors tes parents ont pensés que si tu voulais tu pouvais rester ici le temps des fêtes.

Tom relève le visage vers Dreux qui hoche la tête. Il se tourne alors vers sa mère avec un large sourire.

Tom - Je veux bien!

Lin - Super.

Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Dreux se penche au dessus de l'épaule de Tom qui sursaute légèrement lorsqu'il lui demande.

Dreux - Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi?

Son souffle chaud lui fouette agréablement la nuque. Il ferme les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration, puis se tourne pour être face à lui.

Tom - Je, t'as changé. T'es, beaucoup plus, gentil avec moi. Et je voulais te dire merci, d'avoir accepté que je reste dormir ici.

Dreux - Est-ce que j'avais vraiment le choix? Tu peux être très convainquant quand tu veux quelque chose toi.

Dreux glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tom. Puis il lui enlève son élastique.

Dreux - Tu te démêle les cheveux toi des fois?

Tom - Naon! T'es fou, ça fait trop mal!

Dreux - Assied toi.

Tom - P-pourquoi?

Dreux fouille un peu dans ses affaires. Semblant parfaitement savoir où se trouve ce qu'il cherche. Puis brandit un peigne. Tom râle un peu mais se laisse faire, braillant à Dreux qu'il va lui arracher la tête à chaque coup de peigne. La journée du 24décembre ce passe comme ça, et la nuit …

**/!\ Attention, lemon /!\** _(sautez si l'histoire vous plait mais pas les scène de sexe)_

Tom n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Dreux lui ne semble pas avoir ce problème, cela doit bien faire 3heures qu'il s'est endormit. Tom a déjà tout essayé mais rien n'y fais. Le métis, sans doute beaucoup trop près de lui et si loin à la fois, hante ses pensées. Après s'être posé la question maintes et maintes fois, le blond repousse ses couvertures et monte doucement sur son lit. Il se place à califourchon au dessus de lui, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Il observe d'abord son visage serin, éclairé par la lumière des lampadaires du dehors. Il le trouve encore plus beau que d'habitude. Puis il rapproche lentement son visage du sien, fixant ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Dreux remue en sentant son souffle contre son visage mais surtout un poids au dessus de lui. Son réflexe en se réveillant, repousser ses couvertures et cette chose gênante. Tom fait un court vol plané et retombe heureusement à moitié sur le matelas. Le métis se redresse, la tête encore un peu dans le cul et allume. Son regard se pose sur le blond qui se masse la tête. En comprenant ce qui vient de se passer il descend de son lit et s'agenouille devant lui.

Dreux - Pardon, je t'ai fait mal?

Tom - Oui.

Articule-t-il un peu honteux mais surtout sous le coup de la douleur. Dreux soupire et lui prend doucement le visage entre les mains, lui massant la nuque et l'arrière du crâne.

Dreux - Ouais ben t'as de ces idées toi aussi. Qu'Est-ce que tu foutais au dessus de moi? T'as peur dans le noir c'est ça?

Tom ôte sa tête de son épaule où il l'avait posée et répond négativement. Dreux fronce des sourcils.

Dreux - Et alors quoi?

Tom - Je… j'ai voulu, t'embrasser. Le faire pendant que tu dormais parce sinon t'aurais pas voulu.

Dreux - Tu voul- et… pourquoi?

Tom - Parce que je t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu. Je sais que tu dois trouver ça bête, mais c'est vrai. Et toi t'as jamais rien vu.

Un silence plutôt gênant s'installe. Puis Dreux lui avoue.

Dreux - Tom, je sais pas quoi te dire.

Tom - Alors dis rien. Je sais que je te tape systématiquement sur les nerfs, je veux pas de ta pitié.

Dreux - Dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que j'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiment. Je comprends juste pas, pourquoi moi. Enfin je veux dire je passe le plus clair de mon temps à t'envoyer chier, je suis assez changeant _(= lunatique)_ et je m'énerve contre toi pour un rien. Tu dois quand même connaitre des gens plus gentils dans ton lycée.

Tom - Peut être mais je m'en fiche des autres.

Dreux était bien loin de se douter que c'Est-ce qui trottait dans sa tête. Et après le choque qu'il a eu à la tête, il ne va pas le repousser froidement. Il le prend dans ses bras et recommence à lui masser doucement la nuque. Ça lui évite de penser à ce qu'il va devoir lui dire. Tom s'assoit sur ses cuisses et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Son cœur bat la chamade mais au moins il lui a avoué, ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur. Le métis lui déloge la tête de son cou au bout de quelques minutes.

Dreux - Ca va mieux?

Tom hoche la tête. Dreux le repousse doucement mais comme toujours il s'accroche. Cette fois par contre, il ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire.

Tom - Tu me repousse parce que je suis un mec?

Dreux - Je m'en fiche, que tu sois un garçon ou une fille. Non c'est juste que… tu sais t'es encore mineur.

Tom - Oui mais c'est pas grave. Je garderais le secret, j'en parlerais à personne. Je te jure. Je veux juste être avec toi… Tu veux?

Devant son air sincère et déterminé Dreux ne peut que céder. Même si il l'irrite quelques fois, il l'aime bien. Puis c'est la première fois qu'il s'ouvre si facilement à quelqu'un. Qui plus est un « enfant ». Malgré toutes les remarques désobligeantes qu'il lui a faite il a essayé d'atteindre son cœur. Tom est cette personne qu'il cherchait, qui supporte son sale caractère et ses quelques sautes d'humeurs. Il lui effleure la joue avec son pouce et sourit légèrement.

Dreux - Oui je veux bien.

Tom, répondant à son sourire, rapproche son visage du sien. Leur lèvres se frôlent avant que Dreux ne se décide à les sceller. Le blond passe les bras autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser. Sa langue se faufile entre les lèvres du métis, rencontrant la sienne. Dreux l'agrippe par les cheveux, lui penchant la tête sur le côté. Le blond entre les mains sous son t-shirt, parcourant voracement toutes les parcelles de son corps qui s'offrent à elles. Il a espéré tellement longtemps. Son bassin se presse contre le ventre de Dreux qui le prend par les cuisses et se lève. Tom entoure sa taille de ses jambes et le laisse docilement l'allonger contre son lit. Alors que leur muscles buccaux s'emmêlent et se séparent leur bassins se heurtent, leur corps se frottent l'un à l'autre. Sentir sa langue s'engouffrer dans sa bouche, ses doigts contre sa peau et son corps entre ses jambes excite Tom comme jamais. Une vague de chaleur sans nom s'empare de lui. Il gémit doucement alors que les lèvres du métis descendent dans son cou. Enlevant lui-même son t-shirt. Dreux l'imite avant de l'embrasser de nouveau dans le cou et laisser ses lèvres parcourir son torse imberbe.

Tom - Ah… mn Dreux.

Les gémissements de l'adolescent s'intensifient à mesure que le muscle buccal de son vis-à-vis lui flatte la peau. Il lèche et suçote ses tétons, descendant et fourrant sa langue dans le creux que forme son nombril si joliment dessiné. Dreux le regarde amusé puis il se redresse et pose de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il est un peu surpris lorsque Tom entre la main dans son bas main ne dit rien et continue simplement de l'embrasser, gémissant légèrement au moment où sa paume appuie contre son sexe à travers son sous vêtement. Le blond le repousse, le faisant assoir et vient se placer à genou entre ses jambes. Il tire à la fois l'élastique de son jogging et celui de son boxeur, y entrant la main pour en sortir sa virilité. Et avant que Dreux ait le temps de prononcer son prénom, Tom laisse déjà sérieusement sa langue vagabonder contre son sexe. Dreux se pince les lèvres et pose la main contre sa nuque qu'il caresse doucement. Le blond le masturbe, léchant son gland et englobe la moitié de son nouveau jouet dans sa bouche. Il semble que cette nouvelle activité lui plaise particulièrement. Il s'arrête une fraction de secondes, dégageant ses mèches de cheveux qui, jalouses, se mêlaient à la fellation, puis recommence à faire glisser cet organe chaud et palpitant entre ses lèvres. Les doigts du métis se crispent faiblement dans ses cheveux, il lui demande d'une voix douce d'arrêter. Obéissant, le blond se redresse, léchant malicieusement ses lèvres rosies. Dreux le prend par les hanches et l'attire vers lui. Tom, dont les doigts entourent encore la virilité du métis, sourit candidement.

Tom - T'es tout dur.

Dreux - Tu te demande pourquoi?

Il lui fait un non de la tête et ajoute.

Tom - J'envie de toi.

Dreux - T'es sûr?

Tom - Oui! Je suis prêt. Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux.

Dreux - Je veux…te faire…

Tom - Mh?

Dreux - Gémir mon prénom.

Tom lâche un léger gloussement avant de se jeter contre ses lèvres. Dreux sourit et l'allonge de nouveau. Il glisse la main contre son flanc et ensuite dans son short, effleurant son fessier alors qu'il abaisse le vêtement et fini par le lui enlever. Puis il lui caresse franchement les fesses lui tirant de nouvelles plaintes. Tom, entièrement dénudé, écarte les jambes. Laissant trainer ses mains contre ses parties. Son voisin et maintenant amant, quitte ses lèvres, s'attaquant à son cou puis son torse et son ventre. Il se retrouve bien vite la tête entre ses cuisses et lâche un coup de langue contre sa peau ardente. La tête du blond s'enfonce dans l'oreiller, tandis que son dos s'arque. Le plaisir qui s'imprègne en lui se lit sur son visage. Dreux laisse encore son muscle buccal vagabonder sensiblement contre la peau du blond, donnant naissance à de multiples frissons. Il se redresse ensuite, tendant deux doigts à Tom qui, malgré son novicisme comprend ce qu'il attend de lui. Alors sans faire de façons, il ouvre la bouche et les suce avec gourmandise. Dreux les remplace assez vite par sa langue et ses lèvres. Il l'embrasse longuement, tout en descendant ses phalanges le long de son corps et tâte du bout du doigt son intimité.

Tom - Tu vas y aller doucement.

Dreux - Oui. T'inquiète pas. Puis si tu veux t'arrêter tu me le dis, ok. Aie pas peur, je te forcerais pas à continuer.

Tom - D'accord.

Dreux lui adresse un sourire avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Il happe son piercing entre elles, y lâchant de furtifs coup de langue avant de réitérer son geste. Il ne veut pas lui faire mal, alors il va s'assurer de bien le préparer. Faisant doucement pression contre son anneau de chaire, son doigt le pénètre lentement. Tom plisse légèrement les yeux avant de les fermer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, Dreux les suçote l'une après l'autre, les caresse avec sa langue. Le blond passe ses mains dans son dos, laissant ses doigts effleurer sa peau. Puis ils chutent dans le bas de son dos et finissent leur course dans le jogging, que le métis porte encore. Alors que Dreux enfile un deuxième doigts en lui, il entre les siens dans son sous-vêtement soupirant silencieusement. Il saisit son sexe dans la main et le masturbe avec douceur. Les baisers du métis descendent dans son cou, où il lape et tète sa peau fine qu'il prend délicatement entre ses dents avec l'intention d'y laisser sa trace. Tom se met à gémir, d'abord doucement, puis plus bruyamment. Dreux lui dépose un baiser sur la joue, ôtant ses phalanges de son antre. Tom, les lèvres contre son oreille, murmure.

Tom - T'arrête pas. S'il te plait. Recommence.

Il se redresse légèrement, fixant le visage rosi du blond. Sa gêne se mêle à son envie, le rendant plus que désirable. Alors Dreux s'exécute en l'embrassant tendrement, il entre de nouveau ses doigts en lui, lui tirant de nouveaux gémissements. Tom remonte ses mains au niveau de sa tête et s'agrippe aux draps, il pose ses pieds à plat contre le matelas et ondule onctueusement des hanches. Dreux pourrait se croire azimuté _(mot qui renvoi à « fou »)_, à l'entendre geindre de cette façon contre son oreille. Mais ces sons ne le dérangent pas, bien au contraire. Le souffle court il lui demande posément.

Dreux - Je peux te la mettre maintenant?

Tom - Oui, vas y.

Dreux sort ses doigts de son corps fiévreux et ôte ses derniers vêtements. Il tend le bras ouvrant le troisième tiroir, celui du milieux donc car il y en a cinq dans sa table de chevet, en sortant préservatifs et lubrifiant. Il savait que Tom, de son naturel curieux, fouillerait surement dans ses affaires. Alors il s'est fié au fait que la plus part des gens ouvrent le premier et le dernier tiroir avant. Il vient s'agenouiller entre les cuisses du blond qui rougit violement. Le métis sourit légèrement en lui appliquant du lubrifiant et lui dit en déballant la protection qu'il enfile par la suite.

Dreux - Je sais que t'as fouiné.

Tom - Tu m'en veux?

Dreux - Pas cette fois. Mais la prochaine, je vais te donner la fessée.

Tom lâche un éclat de rire. Dreux lui écarte un peu plus les jambes et se penche au dessus de lui, affirmant.

Dreux - Je suis sérieux.

Le blond affiche alors un air confondu qui le fait sourire. Il l'embrasse doucement dans le cou en dirigeant son sexe vers son anus, l'y frottant, l'y pénétrant. Tom s'accroche à ses épaules alors qu'il s'enfouit en lui. Puis Dreux se stoppe, empoignant la verge du blond, le caressant. Avant de lui happer les lèvres et faire le chemin inverse. Il se retire de son antre et le pénètre de nouveau.

Tom - Aah.

Toujours en continuant les mouvements de sa main sur son sexe, le métis lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille. Une fois Tom habitué à sa présence en lui, Dreux entame de lents va-et-vient. Tom lui prend les mains, voulant lier leur doigts. Il se laisse alors faire, l'embrassant tendrement. L'adolescent ressent à la fois la violence et la douceur de cet ouragan appelé amour. Il passe ses jambes autour de la taille du brun et serre les cuisses. Attirant son corps toujours plus près du sien. Dreux passe la main sous sa tête et bascule sur le côté, inversant leur position. Il l'attire ensuite dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front. Tom pose la tête sur son torse et continu de gémir. Dreux augmente légèrement le rythme de ses entrées en lui. Il a toujours mal mais, et c'Est-ce qui l'emporte, c'est foutrement bon. Il lape la peau humidifiée du métis et se redresse. Dreux le prend par les hanches, donnant des coups de bassin plus appuyés, et profonds. Si Tom est dans tous ses états, il en va de même pour lui. Ses prunelles accrochent le visage du blond et ne semblent pas vouloir le lâcher. Il halète doucement sous Tom, les yeux mi-clos, le regard voilé. Observe ses mèches mouillées qui lui collent à la nuque et au visage.

Tom - Hun … je crois que, je tiens plus. Mn je vais…

La main du brun remplace la sienne sur son sexe et après quelques va-et-vient Tom se déverse entre ses doigts. Il pose les mains à plat contre son torse, profitant encore de ses coups de reins qui le secouent. Se sentant déjà venir, Dreux le fait assoir complètement sur lui, s'engouffrant au plus profond de son être en éjaculant.

Tom - Haan ah.

Il bouge encore lentement en lui et se retire. Tandis qu'il se débarrasse du préservatif usagé, Tom s'étend à ses côtés.

Dreux - Je t'ai fais mal?

Il secoue mollement la tête en une réponse négative. Dreux lui dépose une multitude de baisers dans le cou et contre la joue, il entoure ses épaules de ses bras et se laisse câliner. Maintenant c'est sûr, épuisé, il ne rechignera pas à s'endormir.


	5. Alors, l'amour perdure

**Rating :** M ( Sexe "hard", langage et scène explicite )

* * *

_Partie 5 :_ Et alors, l'amour perdure.

Ellipse temporelle.

**/!\ Attention lemon /!\**

Tom - Aah… mn Dreux…ne, t'arrête pas.

Dreux - T'aimes ça?

Tom - Oui.

Dreux - T'aimes quand je te prend comme ça?

Tom - Haan oui.

Le métis s'enfonce encore profondément dans l'antre du blond qui en redemande encore et encore. Plus et plus fort. Il s'accroche à ses épaules et serre fermement les jambes contre ses cuisses. Tantôt leur peaux luisantes claquent l'une contre l'autres, tantôt leur corps bouillonnants se frottent l'un à l'autre. Totalement ivres l'un de l'autre, ils fêtent aujourd'hui leur deux ans de débauche avec enthousiasme. Comme d'habitude ils ont sauté le diner romantique pour passer directement à la fin de soirée jouissive. Dreux se retire, attrapant Tom par le poignet il le lève et le retourne. Le blond se positionne à quatre pattes, attendant impatiemment que son chéri le pénètre de nouveau ce qui ne tarde pas. Tenant sa droiture d'une main et le fessier de son amant d'une autre, Dreux s'enfuit de nouveau en lui. Lui accrochant les hanches, il enfonce et s'extirpe de son corps de façon hallucinante. Tom geint, à peu de choses près comme une catin. Dreux l'agrippe par les cheveux et lui relève la tête, se penchant ensuite et fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il l'embrasse ensuite dans le cou et sur l'omoplate avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Si les doigts du blond pressent les draps, les siens se baladent librement dans son dos.

Tom glisse une main entre son bassin et ses fesses, Dreux ralenti ses à coups avant de se retirer de nouveau. Le blond le pousse à s'assoir. Il lui sourit avant de lui lécher les lèvres et s'assoit lentement sur son sexe avant de commencer des ondulations lascives contre son corps. Il lui passe les bras autour du cou alors que Dreux le saisit par la taille.

Tom - Ca, t'excite toujours autant… de m'entendre gémir ton prénom. Mh, Dreux?

Dreux - Oui. T'es ma trainée à moi.

Le blond sourit et lui pince la joue.

Tom - Dis pas ça!

Dreux - Je t'aime.

Tom - C'est mieux.

Dreux lui prend le visage dans la main et scelle amoureusement leur lèvres. Ses mains chutent ensuite de nouveau contre ses fesses. Suivant ses mouvements de bassin.

**/!\ Fin lemon /!\**

Tom a 17ans, il grandit et s'épanoui aux côtés du métis comme une rose. Ses notes sont toujours aussi bonnes et de plus il est beaucoup plus autonome. Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être avec son beau métis et ne compte pas le lâcher. Dreux lui continu ses études, il ne vit plus chez ses parents mais dans un appart avec le blond. Le détail Evy a vite été réglé suite à sa toute première nuit avec Tom le 25 décembre, il y a deux ans. Et lorsque Tom a fêté ses 16ans, ses parents ont acceptés de l'émanciper pour que leur relation ne soit plus préjudiciable. Car même si l'amour n'a pas d'âge, aux yeux de la loi il doit rester chaste jusqu'à la majorité.

Le couple ne se dispute qu'à une seule occasion, lorsqu'il est au centre commercial. Tom a tendance a prendre beaucoup de malbouffe et de choses inutiles.

Dreux - Non Tom on prend pas ça.

Tom - Après tu te demande pourquoi je veux jamais faire les courses avec toi, ben tu me fais chier, voilà.

Dreux - Eh tu me parle pas comme ça. La fessée est encore de rigueur figure toi, même à ton âge.

Le blond se retourne et lui lance un sourire aguicheur, pensant que ça fait longtemps que Dreux ne l'a pas « puni ». La dernière fois remontant à l'an passé, alors qu'il avait accidentellement brisé un flacon d'eau de Cologne. En se remémorant cet après midi là son sourire s'élargit. Ça lui arrive de faire exprès, alors prend alors le paquet de chips que Dreux venait de reposer et le fixe en lui disant.

Tom - On le prend, t'es qu'un gros emmerdeur alors … ta gueule.

Dreux lui sourit et l'attrape doucement par les cheveux en passant.

Dreux - Tu l'auras ta punition, vilain garçon.

Tom - Vilain?

Dreux - Oui très. Bon, fini les courses?

Tom - Oui fini je veux plus de rien on va payer.

Lâche-t-il d'une traite. Il semble, soudain, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Dreux rigole et le suit.

Non l'amour n'a pas d'âge, surtout quand on le vit comme eux.

* * *

Voilàà !

Ceci est la fin de cette mini fiction.

Vous a-t-elle plût ?

J'attend vos avis en review, kisu 3


End file.
